


Frisky Business

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1980s, 1980s movie references, Alternate Universe - Future, Bad Puns, Battle of the Bands, F/F, F/M, Glam Rock, Good Puns?, Identity Reveal, Identity Shenigans, More Rock than you can Shake a Stick At, More Sweet than the Pun Intended Title Might Otherwise Suggest to Some of You, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably also Lukagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: As University loomed at the end of the summer and old battles were won and done, Marinette thought she might be able to relax and be a normal teenager, if only for just a little while.But life -- and luck -- would never be so simple with masks involved.





	Frisky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Enberlight and Kellarhi for helping to whip this one into shape!

Pulling the long high-heeled boots on -- and tugging her miniskirt a bit further down over her layered tights -- Marinette mulled over her finished look in the mirror.

This wasn’t _exactly_ the transformation she was used to.

But with Hawkmoth’s Miraculous safely in their hands, there wasn’t nearly as much need to transform anymore.

With the rigorous course load she had planned for the fall semester, it would definitely be worth it to try and relax as much as she could for the few remaining free weeks before she’d start University in the fall.

Marinette shook her head, checking the outfit from every angle wondering if it was enough for him to notice. Especially if her partner wasn’t just being coy about _his own_ plans for the evening.

Not that he would be able to find her. Not after it had been so long.

Blowing out a ragged breath, Marinette rocked back on her heels. She could probably even walk in decked out in red with black polka dots, and the Miraculous magic would still make him overlook her. Though to be fair, she didn’t suppose she would know him by sight either.

It really was half a blessing and half a curse.

It would have just been nice to know Chat Noir a little better after they had worked together for so long.

It was a chilly summer night, so it was too good an opportunity for the ridiculously gaudy black leather jacket that she’d discovered in the old box from her parents’ storage closet.

She pressed her lips into a firm line, blotting her lipstick and tugging the jacket onto her shoulders. She didn’t know if it had maybe been an old leather jacket of her Nonna’s… or perhaps her mother’s from many years past.

But the red sequined top? Marinette was pretty sure she had her Nonna to thank for that.

Lifting a large pair of earrings into her field of view, Marinette smirked. There was no way she was going with the big clunky earrings she’d found. 

Hawkmoth might be gone… but the threats never really were. Changing her earrings felt too much like risking her real pair.

Tonight, she was already taking enough chances.

So for now, the earrings would stay in place, and she decided to instead glam her makeup up as she grabbed a blush brush.

Alya arrived, cackling as she opened the door and twirled in a slightly wobbly circle thanks to her bright blue heels. The gold lamé fabric of her dress hugged every curve tightly, billowing just slightly at the skirt. She stalked over to Marinette and stood beside her in front of the mirror, fiddling with the very low back of her dress. “Nino is going to flip.”

Marinette grinned. “Or faint from blushing so much.”

“I think I can swing both.” Alya winked, then started teasing her already curly hair even higher. “However, now we know that our mothers had questionable taste.”

Marinette snorted. “It’s more like the questionable taste _of the time_. At least there was a good deal to pick and choose from, tucked away in storage.”

A bottle of hairspray was already in Alya’s hand. “That’s true, and was certainly helpful.” She began to spray down her curls ferociously. “Oh... Nino seemed to think if they did well tonight, they might be invited back next Thursday night. Seems like the bar is running weekly themed nights through the end of summer.”

Marinette grinned, looking back into the mirror. “That gives me plenty of opportunities to make what we can’t rummage around and find.”

“Exactly. It’s more than worth the free cover.”

* * *

As they grabbed their drinks and headed up towards the small set of tables, Marinette peered around. There was no sign of Nino -- or of anyone else familiar --, but it was a little hard to see who was up on stage. 

The beat from the speakers was a little loud, but there was standing room only near the smaller stage. From the sounds of the cheering crowd, it was clear that one of the favorite bands was on now.

Her eyes were drawn to the stage. 

Alya’s phone was out, nails clicking slightly over the keys. “Nino said they'd probably be on next.”

Marinette nodded, only half paying attention, mentally second guessing herself as she tipped the glass of wine to her lips. He did say he would be here tonight, right? Was he already on the stage?

She shook her head, finally noticing Alya’s gaze focused on her. “That’s awesome. Did he say what they would be playing?”

“Nope.” Alya blinked, tucking her phone back into the blue purse. “I think he wanted to surprise us a bit.”

Marinette nodded, spotting Rose as she tugged Juleka towards the stage by the hand. “Think we can catch up to them?”

Alya grinned, tipping the rest of her glass up over her lips. “Not a problem.”

Snorting wryly, Marinette finished off her own glass, setting it upon the high table and tottering closer. These heels were slightly higher than she was used to. Rose had ducked and weaved through the crowd, so there was no telling just how close she and Juleka might already be to the stage. 

Alya was at her side, thankfully steadying her when she swayed a bit too far. The band on stage was wrapping up and heading off behind the red curtain on the other end of it. 

The crowd started to thin between acts, as many of the bar’s patrons had gone back to get another round, but the room was still loud enough that they had to shout to hear one another.

Marinette frowned. “Did Nino mention who he was playing with tonight?”

Alya shook her head. “He’s newer to the group. I don’t think he really wanted to say just in case it didn’t work out. Drumming is a little new to him after all.”

Marinette bobbed her head as they pushed just a little closer. “Guess that makes sense.”

A few minutes passed, and the room grew a little more quiet, a din of hushed whispers rumbling through the crowd. Most of the eyes started to drift back to the stage, just as eager for the next act to begin.

The band didn’t disappoint, long-haired members slowly filling out onto the stage to tune up their instruments.

She scanned the stage, not really spotting Nino himself. But from what Alya said, he had to be the one with the long fake wig that had dropped down onto the seat behind the drum set.

Marinette and Alya made one final push to try and close the gap between them and the stage. 

Marinette had been shocked when the final member of the band slid out onto the stage, playing a riff on his -- she blinked. _Was that supposed to be some sort of guitar?_

The crowd whooped and cheered this guy’s antics.

Shaking her head, Marinette chuckled when he ducked his glimmering halo of long blonde hair and spun around, bending to pick up and plug in the electric cable of his weird guitar.

Marinette gasped, eyes widening as she met that all too familiar grin beneath the painted mask of purple and black glitter.

Gulping, her eyes dipped lower, catching his exposed chest beneath the open leather jacket.

Guiltily, she nibbled at her bottom lip, before her eyes snapped back up...

And right into a green gaze that seemed to burn into her own.


End file.
